Scyphoria a snežný vlk
by Auguruj
Summary: Merika Houstonová je čarodejnica s neobyčajným talentom. Kto je animágus v jej portrétových dverách v Rokforte? Prečo všetky informácie zmizli? OC/OC Pred prepisom, nepáči sa mi, ako to teraz je.
1. Príchod do Rokfortu

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. Merika and the wolf are, however, my characters, along with the whole Scyphoria thing.

Chapter 1

Merika bola von z vlaku ako prvá zo študentov, smerujúcich v ten rok do Rokfortu. To, že vystúpila z ešte idúceho vlaku však neznamenalo, že sa do školy teší. Ako všetko ostatné, bolo jej to jedno. Pretože však bola, čím bola, jej jedinou starosťou bolo vyhnúť sa dotyku s ľuďmi. Od malička stále znova a znova zisťovala, čo dokáže a čo sa jej za to stane. A nebolo to nič pekné.

Merika sa narodila ako Scyphoria. To znamenalo, že ak sa človeka dotkne z vlastnej vôle, premietnu sa jej v hlave jeho myšlienky, pocity a skúsenosti. Nikto jej nič nemohol zatajiť, tento talent sa nedal oklamať. Ak chcela zistiť o niečom pravdu, stačilo, aby sa o človeka krátko obšuchla a myslela na informáciu. Čím viac chcela vedieť, tým dlhšie musela kontakt udržiavať. Ak sa však niekto dotkol jej, bez toho, aby to chcela, po niekoľkých okamihoch sa dotyčný v záchvatoch bolesti zrútil na zem. Nemohli sa jej priamo dotýkať a vedieť, čím je. Nie, ak nechceli zakúsiť bolesť rovnajúcu sa ťažkému mučeniu. Nemohla proti tomu nič urobiť, jednoducho sa to stalo. Priamemu kontaktu sa však aj tak už dávno usilovala za každú cenu vyhnúť. Nemala rada dotyky a blízkosť ľudí. Už z princípu.

Jej život bol zlý aj bez jej údelu. Jej rodičia boli pomerne násilnícki a panovační. Ak sa dieťa nesprávalo podľa ich želania, výchovu u nich znamenala poriadna bitka. A pretože mali rozdielne povahy, nemohla sa podľa ich želania správať nikdy. Buď nahnevala jedného alebo druhého. Celá tá záležitosť so Scyphoriou jej ale všetko ešte viac sťažila. Keď bola dieťa, ešte celkom nechápala, že je iná ako ostatní. Takže ak sa niekoho dotkla a niečo zistila, neskôr sa jej stávalo, že to v reči spomenula. Jej rodičom sa vôbec nepáčilo, že toho toľko vie. Tak ju trestali. A neprestali s tým ani neskôr, keď hovoriť prestala a vyhýbala sa dotkykom.

Najhoršie bolo, že keď ju zo začiatku chytili, aby nemohla pred bitkou ujsť, nechcela ten dotyk a Scyphoria v jej vnútri reagovala. Rodičia sa po chvíli zrútili v kŕčovitej bolesti na zem. Keď sa to stalo druhý raz, vyhľadali si to v knihách. Tak prišli na to, že je Scyphoria a hoci vedeli, že nemôže ovplyvniť vlastnosti jej bytosti, s obľubou ju trestali za všetko okolo toho. No nikdy sa jej znova nedotkli. Odvtedy používali na znehybnenie kúzla. Tak Merika splnila aj poslednú typickú črtu Scyphorie – jej minulosť bola horšia ako zlá.

Jej oči už dávno stratili svoju živosť, ak ju vôbec niekedy mali. Hľadeli na svet mŕtvo, apaticky a bez záujmu. Len málokedy sa stalo, že by ju niečo naozaj nahnevalo alebo zaujalo. Na svojich rodičov sa nehnevala, necítila k nim nič a hnev by jej situácii aj tak nepomohol. Kým nemala kam inam ísť, musela žiť s nimi. A to ona nemala. Nech sa tvárila akokoľvek, ten pohľad bol stále v jej očiach.

Keď kráčali od lodiek k hradu, držala sa na konci skupinky. S nikým sa nerozprávala a kráčala tak pozadu, aby nikomu nenapadlo pripojiť či dotknúť sa jej. Obávala sa chvíle vo Veľkej Sieni, keď mala profesorka McGonagallová čítať ich mená zo zvitku pergamenu. Bolo to v abecednom poradí jej priezvisko bolo Houstonová. Musela sa _predierať_ cez iných prvákov. Im by taký dotyk neublížil – ak sa jej nedotýkali úmyselne, nebolelo to, no jej to bolo veľmi nepríjemné. Naučila sa vyhýbať dotykom. Nenávidela ich. Cítila sa, akoby jej nad hlavou visel meč.


	2. Triedenie

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Harry Potter books.

Chapter 2

„Hoblin, Anthony," zahlásila staršia čarodejnica a vysoký chlapec so slamovožltými vlasmi postúpil vpred. Merika zadržala dych. Už onedlho.

Klobúk zakričal meno fakulty (Bystrohlav) a čarodejnica pokrývku hlavy opäť zdvihla. Pozrela na pergamen.

„Humpton, Garry," ozvalo sa. Merika na ňu zarazene hľadela. Preskočila jej meno.

„Chrabromil!" zakričal klobúk a malý energický chlapec vykročil k tlieskajúcemu stolu. Merika sa zamračila, keď ani ďalšie nepatrilo jej a pozrela na učiteľský stôl, či si to niekto všimol. Starý bradatý riaditeľ v strede stola sa na ňu upokojujúco usmial a kývol jej hlavou. Tak teda čakala.

Nakoniec pred trojnohou stoličkou ostala len ona a malé dievča s blond vlasmi, modrými očami a povýšeneckým výrazom v tvári.

„Zückermannová, Natalie," povedala profesorka McGonagallová a dievča štítivo podišlo k stoličke, akoby sa jej priečilo sedieť tam, kde ostatní.

„Slizolin!" zavolal Klobúk po piatich sekundách na jej hlave. Profesorka pozrela potom priamo na ňu.

„Houstonová," povedala. Jej meno nevyslovila a Merika v tej chvíli vedela, že vie, že je Scyphoria. Mená Scyphor boli tabu. Mali mená, no nikto ich tak nesmel volať. Ak sa čo i len rodičia pokúsili nazvať dcéru Scyphoriu menom, okamžite ťažko ochoreli a dlho trvalo, kým sa z toho dostali. Ak to teda ona nepovedala, vedela to a ak to vedela ona, vedel to aj riaditeľ a zariadil, aby šla ku Klobúku posledná.

Merika sa na čarodejnicu krivo usmiala a pokročila ku stoličke. Keď jej Klobúk klesol na hlavu, dlho sa nič nedialo. Kým triedil ostatných prvákov, bolo vidieť, ako sa štrbina, ktorá mu nahrádzala ústa, hýbe, no nič nebolo počuť. Merika hádala, že možno rozpráva len pre ľudí, ktorých triedi. Teraz však nepočula ani ona nič. Začala sa cítiť trochu zmätene a napäto, keď tam už dobrú minútu sedela a Klobúk vyzeral, akoby zaspal.

„Snaž sa uvoľniť, dievča zlaté. Inak ťa nedokážem zaradiť." ozvalo sa jej zrazu ticho do ucha. Merikou trochu trhlo, keď sa tak znenazdajky ozval.

„Ale Macka Brumella si zaradil hneď," pomyslela si nerozhodne. Mack Brummel sedel na stoličke celý napätý a nervózny, no Klobúk nemal vtedy žiadny problém a zaradil ho do Slizolinu.

„Áno, ale ty si Scyphoria a mýli ma maska, ktorá ti za tie roky zlého zaobchádzania obalila dušu. Mne nejde o obal, ale o to, aká naozaj si. Musíš sa uvoľniť, aby sa tá hmla tvrdosti a iných pocitov stenčila. Nerob si starosti s tým, ako ubieha čas. Najdlhšie som sa snažil zatriediť jedného študenta šestnásť minút a ty tu nie si ani dve."

Merike pri tých slovách odľahlo a oprela sa na stoličke. Aspoň vedela, že je všetko, ako má byť. Začala spokojne uvažovať, či by mohla na hrade získať nejakú prácu, aby cez leto nemusela ísť domov. Určite by to bolo lepšie ako sa učiť desať mesiacov len preto, aby nakoniec musela ísť nazad do dní, keď chýbalo málo a dostala by rozvrh bolesti. Ak sa tomu bude môcť vyhnúť, určite to urobí. Ktovie, kde by mohla získať prácu. Teraz nevedela takmer žiadne kúzla, len zväzovacie a kliatby, ktoré na ňu používali rodičia. Tie vedela veľmi dobre, toľkokrát ich to videla vyčariť. Ale tie nebude potrebovať. Bude sa musieť učiť ešte viac, ako jej to bolo vlastné, potom možno dostane skôr dobre platenú prácu a ubytovanie.

„No, nakoniec to nie je až také zložité," zamrmlal jej do ucha tenký hlások Klobúka. „Nemôžeš byť iné ako BYSTROHLAV!"

Klobúk jej opustil hlavu a Merika sa pobrala úplne na okraj stola, ktorého študenti jej tlieskali. Posadila sa tak, že po pravej strane mala okraj stola a po ľavej ešte na troch miestach nikto nesedel. Rovnako ani oproti nej.

Zdalo sa, že najbližší študent jej bude chcieť čosi povedať, no keď sa na stole objavilo jedlo, nechal to na neskôr. Vyhladovane sa vrhol a najbližšie kurča.

Po večeri však už taký nezhovorčivý nebol. Prisunul sa k nej o jedno sedadlo a keď na neho chladne odrádzane pozrela, usmial sa.

„Ahoj, ja som Kevin McRayn, prefekt," podal jej ruku. Merika na neho skúmavo pozrela. Ako mu to má vysvetliť, aby to pochopil? Ale veď nakoniec to bolo aj tak jedno. Ona predsa nemala záujem o priateľov. Žiadny, ktorého mala, pri nej dlho nevydržal. Zakaždým ich odradila jej trpká povaha a oči, nehovoriac o tom, ako odmietala blízkosť a dotyky. Stačilo, aby k nej niekto natiahol ruku a hneď uskočila.

„Nedotýkam sa ľudí, takže prepáč, ak sa ťa nedotknem. Ja som Houstonová."

Trochu dotknuto stiahol ruku, taká výhovorka sa mu zdala byť až príliš plytká. No usmieval sa ďalej.

Houstonová, no áno, to povedala aj McGonagallová. Ale čo s tvojím krstným menom? Máš krstné meno, nie?" trochu sa zasmial. Merika nie.

„Mám meno. Ale ak nechceš ťažko ochorieť a možno zomrieť, nikdy ho nevyslovíš. A teda ti ho nemusím ani hovoriť."

Teraz sa už tváril zmätene. Ešte vôbec nedala najavo záujem, stále na neho pozerala rovnako ľahostajne a chladne. To sa mu ešte nestalo. Ako dobre vyzerajúci prefekt mal pozornosti stále dosť. Akurát táto zelená žaba ho viac-menej ignorovala. A ani nepovažovala za potrebné vymyslieť si výhovorky, ktoré by pri Bystrohlavčanovi obstáli. Čo si myslela, že je hlúpy?

„Prečo..." začal zamračene, no vtedy sa ozvalo od hlavného stola zakašľanie. Rýchlo sa odmlčal a vrátil sa nazad na svoje miesto.

Keď sa Merika obrátila, videla riaditeľa Dumbledora, ako vstáva zo svojho sedadla.

„Vitajte, žiaci, do nového školského roka na Rokforte! Dúfam, že ste všetci pekne prázdninovali a ste pripravení opäť sa čosi naučiť. Teraz, aby sme sa dostali k povinnostiam, nedá mi nespomenúť, že Zakázaný Les na hraniciach školy má svoj názov z nejakého dôvodu. Takže by bolo dobre, keby si naši noví študenti (a pár ďalších) zapamätalo, že je _Zakázaný_. To znamená nepotĺkať sa v tesnej blízkosti stromov a nechodiť dnu. V opačnom prípade budete musieť vysvetľovať svojim rodičom, prečo vás niečo zjedlo či zabilo. Čo sa týka školy, na nástenke v každej fakulte je vyvesený školský poriadok, ktorý si máte _prečítať_, výhovorky typu „ja som nevedel, že sa to nemá" tu neplatia. Visí tam aj zoznam zakázaných objektov v hrade, ktorý pán Filch obohatil o dvanásť nových zápisov. Prosím, aby ste doň tiež nahliadli. Na chodbách je zakázané čarovať. Čo sa metlobalu týka, prvý zápas bude Chrabromil verzus Slizolin, ako vždy. Kapitáni tímov sa dohodnú najneskôr do konca septembra so svojím vedúcim fakulty na termíne prijímacích skúšok nových hráčov. Termíny zápasov sa vyvesia do začiatku októbra. To by bolo myslím všetko, hoci možno by sa dalo povedať ešte niečo..." riaditeľ sa odmlčal a pozrel Merikiným smerom. Zdvihol v nevyslovenej otázke obočie. Bolo jej jasné, čo sa pýta. Chcel škole povedať, čo je, aby sa jej nedotýkali. Inak by mohlo byť nemocničné krídlo o chvíľu plné. Slabo prikývla. Aspoň nebude musieť vysvetľovať veci sama.

„Tento rok," začal riaditeľ. „sa k nám pripojila Scyphoria."

Sálou sa ozval ojedinelý vzrušený šum. Termín očividne nebol veľmi známy, no tých, čo ho poznali, hneď zaujal. Po počiatočnom prekvapení mal riaditeľ plnú pozornosť všetkých študentov.

„Pre tých, čo toto slovo nepoznajú, to vysvetlím. Scyphoriou sa čarodejnica narodí, nedá sa ňou stať ako v prípade animágov. Vždy sú to len ženy s čarovnými schopnosťami. Výzorom sa Scyphoria od bežných čarodejníc neodlišuje, hoci s istými ťažkosťami sa rozoznať dá aj na pohľad. Má jednu výnimočnú vlastnosť – ak sa niekoho z vlastnej vôle dotkne, dokáže presne vycítiť pocity, zážitky či myšlienky druhého človeka. tento zmysel sa nedá oklamať. Spomínam vám to preto, že Scyphorie vo všeobecnosti nemajú dotyky rady a ak sa jej úmyselne dotknete proti jej vôli, po chvíli vás na zem zrazí veľká, mučivá bolesť. Predpokladá sa, že prevyšuje aj úroveň Neodpustiteľného zaklínadla Cruciatus. Obyčajne to netrvá dlhšie než pár sekúnd, no stačí to na to, aby ste museli navštíviť nemocničné krídlo. Scyphoria sama to nemôže ovplyvniť, jednoducho to patrí k jej bytosti. Sama o sebe nie je nebezpečná. Považujem vás týmto za varovaných. Ak sa jej dotknete aj napriek tomu, čo ste teraz dozvedeli, napriek vášmu pobytu v nemocničnom krídle budete potrestaní. Jej meno vám nepoviem, pretože ak ho vyslovíte, ťažko ochoriete. A pretože nie ste jej rodina, nie je isté, že by ste to prežili. Neúmyselný dotyk vám neublíži, no ako som povedal, nie sú jej druhu príjemné. Slečna Houstonová, prešli by ste prosím sem, aby vás všetci videli?"

Merika mlčky vstala a prešla pred učiteľský stôl. Postavila sa vedľa Dumbledora a mlčky hľadela na študentské stoly. Zaujaté a uprené pohľady jej neprekážali, keď sa jej duša ubránila voči neustálej bolesti a nenávisti zo strany rodičov, toto zvládne bez problému.

„Toto je Scyphoria, o ktorej som vám hovoril. Volá sa slečna Houstonová. Radšej si zapamätajte, ako vyzerá, hoci ak by ste sa jej dotkli bez toho, že by ste vedeli, kto je, asi by sa to rátalo ako neúmyselný dotyk."

Merika pozrela na bystrohlavský stôl. Prefekt McRayn, piatak, ktorý ju otravoval, na ňu pozeral veľmi prekvapene, až v šoku a nenápadne sa posunul na lavici ďalej od jej miesta.

Chladne sa usmiala. Vedela, že to urobí. Už keď sa s ňou rozprával, vonkoncom nepôsobil ako Bystrohlavčan. Nerozumní a ustrašení budú od nej bočiť aj napriek tomu, že vedia o neškodnosti neúmyselného dotyku.

„Tak, a teraz je najvyšší čas ísť spať. Čas pokročil a zajtra vám začínajú dostanete pri raňajkách. A teraz šup-šup."

Študenti pomaly vstali zo svojich miest a pobrali sa von zo Siene. Merika pozrela na riaditeľa.

„Poďte za mnou, slečna Houstonová. Budete mať osobitný internát. Radšej neriskovať nápady mladých Bystrohlavčanov, stále s niečím experimentujú."

Odviedol ju k portrétu snežného vlka s chladnými a tvrdými modrými očami.

„Toto je vstup do vašej izby. Keď budete vchádzať, povedzte mu, aké heslo si želáte mať. Kozub vo vašej izbe je prepojený na kozub v mojej pracovni, takže heslo nemusíte nikomu hovoriť. Ak od vás bude profesor niečo chcieť, spojí sa s vami cezo mňa. Veci máte už dnu."

Merika prikývla a počkala, kým odíde. Potom sa obrátila k vlkovi a dlho na neho hľadela. Tak dlho, až sa mu bledé oči zlostne zablysli a vyceril na ňu ostré zuby.

„Ty si animágus, však?" spýtala sa ticho Merika. Temne zavrčal a zacvakal zubami. Očami na ňu metal hromy-blesky.

„Prepáč. Moje heslo bude Merika."

Vlk na ňu chvíľu nehybne civel, potom mykol hlavou, zavyl a portrét sa preklopil dopredu. Chytila rám a ešte na neho pozrela. „Si nebezpečný?"

Vlk na ňu chldne pozrel a vážne prikývol. Merika sa usmiala a v očiach sa jej objavil náznak záujmu. Nikto nepovedal, že je nebezpečný, ak naozaj bol. Len ak sa chcel zbaviť pozornosti. Takže mohla zisťovať, kto ten animágus je a nevypomstí sa jej to. Prikývla.

„Chápem," uistila ho spokojne. Vlk sa rozvrčal, keď si uvedomil, že tento obyvateľ je múdrejší, ako sa zdá.

„Dobrú noc," Merika vošla do miestnosti.

Izba, ktorú jej Dumbledore pridelil sa dala skôr nazvať všestranne použiteľnou pracovňou. V rohu miestnosti stála posteľ so závesmi modrej farby, spolu so skriňou a skrinkou na oblečenie pri ľavej stene. Na stene napravo sa vynímal príjemne pôsobiaci kozub a pri stene oproti potrétu stála veľká, takmer prázdna knižnica. Ostali v nej len knihy, ktoré si bývalý obyvateľ nevzal. Pred knižnicou stál pracovný stôl a stolička, pred kozubom zas malý nízky stolík a dve pohodlné kreslá. Podlahu tvorilo dohladka ochodené drevo, žiaden koberec či kameň.

Jej kufor stál pri päte postele. V miestnosti nebol žiaden portrét a všetko vyzeralo útulne. Merika spokojne prikývla a prezliekla sa do pyžama. Vybaľovanie do rána počká.

A/N: Viem, že Triediaci Klobúk sa môže zdať trochu iný ako v knihách. Ak vám to vadí, ospravedlňujem sa, no takto sa mi podarilo a sedí mi to tam.


	3. Snežný vlk a informácie

Disclaimer: I own nothing that owns J., but everything besides that.

Chapter 3

Merika sa s nikým nespriatelila. Nikto sa o to ani nepokúsil, ako obyčajne aj teraz jej oči stačili na to, aby všetci zaspätkovali. Jej to ale neprekážalo, vystačila si sama s knihami a rozhovormi so snežným vlkom v jej portréte. Síce veľmi sa to rozhovormi nedalo nazvať, pretože ona hovorila a on zlovestne vrčal a ceril zuby, kým nestíchla. A stále zazeral. To ju bavilo.

„Celkom ti to ide, vieš o tom?" povedala mu raz večer, keď na ňu vlk asi tretiu minútu nazúrene civel a nejavil ochotu prestať. Prižmúril trochu oči. Merika ten pohyb už dávnejšie rozoznala ako neochotnú otázku, keď nevedel, o čo jej ide.

„Zazeranie," vysvetlila pobavene a on sa zas rozvrčal, s väčšou vervou a prízvukom ako dovtedy. Akoby jej až nadával. Prerušila ho uprostred monológu.

„Ako zistím, kto si?"

Vlk prestal vrčať a prestal zazerať. Zdalo sa, že je prekvapený. Po niekoľkých sekundách však pomaly pokrútil hlavou a zbito zaliezol za blízky balvan. Trčal mu len chvost.

Merika zamyslene vošla do svojej izby. Bola si istá, že jej chcel povedať, že to nezistí. Bol si tým istý a aj trochu smutný, ak ju jej inštinkt neklamal. Možno niekto zničil všetky záznamy o tom, kým bol. Ale prečo by to niekto robil? Okrem toho, on sám tie záznamy predsa mohol obnoviť.

Nasledujúce dni jej mysli snežný vlk nedal pokoja. Pýtala sa aj Dumbledora, či vie, aký animágus to je, no nevedel jej povedať. Ani knižnica jej nepomohla, ani vlastné knihy, či tie, čo boli v jej izbe už predtým.

Cez Vianoce ostala v Rokforte (rodičia jej nič neposlali, keďže jej na diaľku nemohli ublížiť) a cez leto jej riaditeľ tiež dovolil ostať, pretože profesor starostlivosti o čarovné tvory a profesorka Sproutová z herbológie by uvítali pomoc. Cez leto im mali prísť nové rastliny a zvieratá a bolo toho dosť. Merika síce starostlivosť o čarovné tvory ešte nemala, no za rok sa vo voľnom čase naučila o nich všetko čo mohla a po skúšobnom teste ju profesor Kerwick vzal ako výpomoc. Okrem toho si ešte našla na leto príležitostné práce, aby mala peniaze do ďalšieho školského roka. K rodičom sa už totiž nechcela vrátiť a teda by jej nedali nijaké peniaze – prečo by ju vydržiavali, keď si na nej už nemohli cvičiť kliatby a iné bolestivé praktiky?

Koncom leta jej riaditeľ dovolil ísť do Rokwillu a nakúpiť potrebné učebnice a pomôcky do druhého roku. Zvyšok peňazí, čo mala, minula na knihy, o ktorých si myslela, že jej pomôžu pri hľadaní identity snežného vlka. Jedna z nich bola dokonca o portrétoch a spôsoboch, ako s nimi komunikovať, no vyskúšala všetko a zistila jediné – niekto sa postaral o to, aby sa s ním nikto nemohol dorozumieť inak ako posunkami. Žiadne kúzlo mu neumožnilo hovoriť ani neupravilo jeho skalnaté pusté okolie, aby mohol labou písať.

Vlk nehybne sedel a civel na ňu, kým na portréte skúšala všetky možné aj nemožné kúzla. Nakoniec to Merika vzdala, odložila prútik a založila si ruky na hrudi. Rozhorčene na vlka hľadela. Keď ju niečo zaujalo, obyčajne o tom vždy zistila, čo chcela. Snežný vlk bol omnoho tvrdší oriešok.

„Vieš," oslovila ho napokon. „Ak nájdem toho, kto o tebe zmazal všetky informácie, dopadne veľmi zle."

Prvýkrát sa zdalo, že vlk s ňou súhlasí.

–--------

Až do leta šiesteho roku v Rokforte sa vo svojom hľadaní nepohla. Zato však za ten čas zistila všetko čo mohla o sebe. Nebolo toho veľa, čo sa o Scyphoriách vedelo, no jej rodičia nikdy nepovedali viac než museli.

Najviac ju prekvapila zmienka o partnerstve Scyphorií. Pretože nemala rada dotyky a dokázala tak ľuďom ublížiť, myslela si, že si nemôže byť s nikým blízka. V jednej starej knihe sa však dočítala, že bytosti jej druhu môžu žiť v partnerskom zväzku, no len s jedným človekom, ktorého najprv musia nájsť. Ten čarodejník je ich „druhom". Druhovia Scyphorií boli známi tým, že ak sa svojej Scyphorie dotkli bez zlého úmyslu, neskosila ich bolesť. Bolelo ich to, len ak jej chceli ublížiť či schválne ísť proti jej vôli. Dokonca mohli vysloviť jej meno bez toho, že by sa im čokoľvek stalo. Všetci druhovia podvedome vedeli mená svojich družiek a hľadali ich, odkedy pochopili, kto sú.

Jediným problémom bolo, že druha a Scyphoriu mohlo od seba deliť aj niekoľko storočí, takže sa nemuseli nikdy stretnúť. V takom prípade ostali obaja až do svojej smrti sami – Scyphoria s nikým iným nemohla byť a druh nikoho iného nechcel.

V ten večer Merika vlkovi v typickom jednostrannom rozhovore porozprávala všetko, čo o sebe zistila. Zdalo sa, že ho tá téma zaujíma.

„Je to divné, nemyslíš? Človek by si myslel, že sú Scyphorie odsúdené na osamelosť. Kto by chcel ženu, ktorá o nich po jedinom dotyku bude všetko vedieť? Ale ešte zvláštnejšie je, že môžu žiť v úplne inom storočí a ani sa nestretnúť." mykla plecami. „Celkom zaujímavé, čo povieš?" pozrela na neho. Naklonil hlavu, no inak sa nepohol. Merika sa trochu uškrnula.

„Bolo by to celkom príjemné, ak by konečne niekto mohol povedať moje meno bez toho, že by ochorel. Ale to mi asi nehrozí."

Vlk zo seba zrazu vydal akýsi zvláštny dusivý zvuk a vyskočil na rovné nohy. Jeho pokojný vzhľad, keď ležal a počúval ju v okamihu zmizol. Civel na ňu široko otvorenými neveriackymi očami.

„Čo je?" zarazila sa Merika. „Och, ty si nevedel, že som Scyphoria, však?"

Vlk asi prvýkrát dal jasne najavo, že ju počúva a rozumie. Rázne prikývol.

„Hm, myslela som, že po šiestich rokoch ti to nejaký z portrétov povedal. Keď som prišla, asi mesiac sa navštevovali a rozoberali to."

Vlk prudko zavrtel hlavou a pozrel na ňu, akoby ju vyzýval, aby sledovala. Potom sa odrazil a skočil smerom k okraju rámu. Podľa všetkých zákonitostí čarovných obrazov jej mal zmiznúť z dohľadu, no v jeho portréte fungoval okraj rámu ako stena. Vlk do nej vrazil a tresol na skalnatú zem. Pomaly ubolene vstal a pozrel na ňu.

„Takže, aby sme to zhrnuli," skonštatovala Merika s nádychom hnevu v hlase. „Nemôžeš opustiť svoj portrét, nikto nemôže k tebe vojsť, portrét sa nedá začarovať, aby si mohol hovoriť alebo inak komunikovať a niekto, asi ten istý, kto portrét zaklial, zničil všetky dokumenty, čo o tebe kedy existovali?"

Vlk prikývol. Merika sa zamračila a oči sa jej zablysli. „To ma naozaj štve."


	4. Núdzová miestnosť

Disclaimer: Nepatrí mi nič, čo poznáte z kníh Harry Potter–––––– I own nothing you recognize from Harry Potter books.

Chapter 4

Koncom júla pred svojím siedmym rokom sa Jasmina bezcieľne potulovala po hrade a uvažovala, kde nájsť informácie. Práve zabočila na chodbu na siedmom poschodí, hádala, že možno kdesi navrchu hradu bude čosi ako povala, možno by tam našla niečo, čo by jej pomohlo.

„Ja _potrebujem_ zistiť, kto ten snežný vlk je. A čo sa mu stalo. To nie je fér že sa niekto rozhodne, že ho úplne zmaže. Teraz sa tu môžem z toho zblázniť." premýšľala mrzuto. Zrazu sa prudko otočila a pobrala sa zasa nazad. Uvedomila si, že je vlastne už v siedmom roku, takže môže čítať aj knihy zo Zakázanej sekcie v knižnici. Možno tam niečo bude.

„Sedem rokov hľadania a stále som nič nezistila. Kto to je? Veď to nie je možné, aby nikde nič nebolo. To je na zabitie." letelo jej podráždene mysľou. Ešte nikdy nemusela nič hľadať sedem rokov. Už to začínalo byť absurdné.

Bola skoro na konci chodby, keď zrazu zavrčala a znova sa zvrtla. Radšej by si najprv mala zistiť, či tam je niečo ako povala alebo nie. Knižnica ani prístup do zakázanej sekcie jej neujdú.

„Ja _chcem zistiť_, kto je ten vlk!" zavrčala v duchu a zrýchlila. Vzápätí však prudko zastala, keď začula zapraskanie. Zvrtla sa, no nič nezbadala. Chodba bola prázdna a dvere po jej pravej ruke boli zavreté. Zamračila sa. Vzápätí však prižmúrila oči a zazrela po dverách. Nie, že by si veľmi všímala svoje okolie, ale predtým tam určite neboli.

Obozretne k nim postúpila. Rozhodne to _vyzeralo_ ako dvere. A nie ako tie, ktoré boli v skutočnosti zamaskované steny.

Opatrne sa dotkla kľučky. Nič sa nestalo, tak ju teda stlačila a vošla pomaly dnu.

Miestnosť, do ktorej sa dostala, bola celá zaprataná kopou vecí, len pár metrov od nej stál prázdny stolík a stolička. Na stole ležali dve knihy. Prešla tam.

Knihy boli staré a Merika ich v živote nevidela, hoci v knižnici sa dali nájsť aj oveľa staršie. Posadila sa a jednu z nich vzala do ruky. Bola z roku 1835 a volala sa _Proces premeny na animága_.

Merika naklonila hlavu a rýchlo si ju prelistovala. Že by po rokoch niečo našla?

Na konci knihy bol zoznam animágov za posledných desať rokov. Už vtedy sa všetci museli zaregistrovať. Bolo tam meno animága, rok, v ktorom sa animágom stal a aký starý vtedy bol, a akú formu nadobudol s akými odlišovacími znakmi. Pozorne zoznam preletela pohľadom. Boli tam traja vlci. Jeden z nich obyčajný hnedý lesný, zvyšné dva snežné. Pozrela na znaky animága Martina Goeffreyho. Bol to snežný vlk s hnedými ponožkami, bledohnedými očami a fliačikmi srsti okolo nich. Pokrútila hlavou a s nádejou pozrela na znaky druhého vlka. Biely snežný vlk s bledomodrými očami (Merike zasvietili oči) a tmavými končekmi fúzov. Na bruchu mal osamelý sivý fľak. Merika knihu položila. To by mohol byť on! Animágus sa volal Sien Merlain, stal sa ním v roku 1831, keď mal 19 rokov. Určite už nežil.

Pozrela na druhú knihu. Táto mala názov _Kuriózne prípady Azkabanu_. Vyšla v roku 1847. Merika ju otvorila na obsahu a po zbežnom pohľade sa zastavila na jednej z kapitol. _Animágus zakliaty do obrazu_.

Merika knihu okamžite schmatla pevne do rúk a nalistovala správnu stranu. Po piatich minútach sa oprela o operadlo stoličky a zamyslene civela rovno pred seba.

Kapitola rozprávala o tom, ako Kevin Quabble, dlhoročný nepriateľ istého animága Siena Merlaina zaklial svojho nepriateľa zo školy, aby sa nemohol zmeniť do svojej ľudskej podoby a potom ho potajomky odniesol do Rokfortu – školy čarodejníctva. Tam ho magicky dosadil do portrétu pustej krajiny na piatom poschodí. Odsúdili ho na pätnásť rokov väzenia, pretože animága sa nepodarilo oslobodiť. Pokúšali sa o to plné dva roky, vyskúšali všetky známe proti-zaklínadlá a čary, no s obrazom sa nič nestalo. Merlain ostal uväznený, bez možnosti premeny a bez možnosti komunikácie. Stalo sa to v roku 1835. Animágus mal vtedy teda 25 rokov. Jediné, zo z Quabbla na tú tému dostali (veritaserum vtedy ešte neexistovalo) bolo, že to kúziel zahrnul aj kúzlo _Stasis_, upravené na živé bytosti, teda animágus na obraze nikdy neprekročil vek 25, v ktorom ho tam Quabble dosadil.

Merika vstala a obe knihy vzala do ruky. Quabble pravdepodobne zničil všetky písomné zmienky o svojom nepriateľovi len čo sa dostal z väzenia, aby sa naňho zabudlo a nikto sa ho nepokúsil viac zachrániť. Práve zauvažovala, či a ako ten Quabble umrel, keď sa na stole objavila ďalšia kniha. Táto hovorila o zásahoch aurorov. Tam sa Merika dočítala, že čierneho mága Kevina Quabbla aurori zabili, keď odhalili jeho úkryt. Skrýval sa celých desať rokov po svojom prepustení z väzenia a zachádzal hlbšie a hlbšie do čiernej mágie. O Sienovi Merlainovi v knihe nebolo ani zmienky, hoci tam spomínali všetky jeho prečiny. Očividne materiály už vtedy neexistovali, pravdepodobne Quabble aj _obliviatoval_ nejakých ľudí.

Merika knihu znova položila a zachmúrene odišla z miestnosti. Bolo to ešte horšie, ako si myslela. Myslela, že po smrti toho animága niekto vymazal správy o ňom a zaklial jeho portrét. Nikdy by jej nenapadlo, že v tom obraze je _živá_ bytosť. A to už 140 rokov. Celá jeho rodina už bola buď mŕtva, alebo stratená. Chudák.

Dorazila k svojmu portrétu a pozrela naň. Vlk ležal so zavretými očami na skalnatej zemi a znudene švihal chvostom. Keď sa mu bližšie pozrela, naozaj mal končeky fúzov tmavé.

„Hej," ozvala sa ticho. Vlk otvoril oči a zavrčal na ňu. „Ukáž mi svoje brucho, prosím ťa."

Vlk na ňu chvíľu civel, potom zrazu šľahol chvostom, oči sa mu zablysli a zle sa rozvrčal.

„Och, prestaň s tým, hej?!" vyštekla na neho podráždene Merika. Taký tón pri ňom ešte nepoužila, ani nezvýšila hlas. Prekvapene zmĺkol.

„Ukáž mi láskavo svoje brucho, musím si niečo zistiť." zopakovala Merika. Bola to vlastne len formalita, všetky informácie sedeli. Ale musela to vedieť.

Zavrčal.

„Ukáž!!" vyštekla nahnevane. Vlk prevrátil oči a zvalil sa rezignovane na chrbát. Na bruchu mal sivú škvrnu. Už neboli nijaké pochybnosti.

Vlk vstal a s prižmúrenými očami zavrčal. Bola to vyhrážka a otázka v jednom: „A teraz mi láskavo povieš, prečo si to chcela!"

Merika na neho chvíľu ticho hľadela. Potom si vzdychla. „Sien Merlain."

Vlk znehybnel a so šokovaným výrazom v očiach na ňu civel.

„Si to ty, že?"

Vlk neprítomne prikývol, stále civiac.

„Viem, čo ti Kevin Quabble urobil. Nemôžem uveriť, že niekto uväznil človeka v obraze! A bez toho, že by sa mohol premeniť a bez toho, že by starol! Si tu už 140 rokov."

Vlk otvoril prekvapene papuľu, no potom prikývol a klesol na zem. Očividne stratil pojem o čase, hoci vedel, že to bolo dlho. Prižmúril na ňu oči.

„Ako som prišla na to, kto si? Tipujem, že ti Quabble povedal, že všetky písomnosti zničil, čo?"

Prikývnutie.

„V jednej miestnosti, ktorú som tu nikdy nevidela, som našla tieto dve knihy," zdvihla ruku. „Stavím sa, ich tam niekto nechal a Quabble ich nenašiel. Tá miestnosť tam stopercentne predtým nebola."

„Idem za Dumbledorom," oznámila ešte vlkovi a otočila sa na odchod. „Ak je naozaj taký mocný, ako sa o ňom hovorí, možno príde na spôsob, ako ťa odtiaľ dostať."

Vykročila, no po chvíli ešte zastala. „Ach, možno by ťa zaujímalo... Quabbla po desiatich rokoch odkedy sa dostal z Azkabanu, zabili aurori. Očividne ho zaujímala čierna mágia a nechcel sa vzdať."

Vlkovi zažiarili spokojne oči a Merika odišla.

Dumbledora našla na odchode v Veľkej Siene, kde bol na obede. Ona obed odignorovala. V kancelárii mu vysvetlila, čo zistila a dala mu prečítať knihu o odsúdení Quabbla. Celkom ju pobavilo, keď na vševediacom riaditeľovi uvidela ohromený výraz. Sľúbil jej, že sa pokúsi nájsť riešenie. Merika sa ešte ubezpečila, že sa ho nepokúsi oslobodiť v jej neprítomnosti a rozbehla sa konečne do Veľkej Siene na obed.


	5. Vyslobodenie

Disclaimer: Stále mi nepatrí nič, čo poznáte z Harry Pottera.

Chapter 5

Dubledore sa pri nej zastavil pri obede po dvoch týždňoch. Očividne objavil akési silné kúzlo, ktoré by malo byť schopné zdvihnúť všetky čary na neživých objektoch a iné, ktoré by malo umožniť cudziemu objektu uniknúť z miesta, kde nepatrilo.

Snežný vlk na Meriku spýtavo pozrel, keď k jeho portrétu s riaditeľom dorazila.

„Riaditeľ sa ťa pokúsi odtiaľ dostať, áno? Pokojne stoj." povedala mu a postavila sa bokom ku stene. Riaditeľ najprv na obraz vrhol kúzlo odstraňujúce kliatby (portrét zažiaril ostro bielou farbou) a po chvíli to druhé.

„Skús cez plátno vyskočiť sem na chodbu." povedal potom Dumbledore vlkovi a odstúpil. Vlk na neho nedôverčivo pozrel a s prižmúrenými očami skočil na plátno.

Rozplesol sa pred obrazom. Podlaha chodby bola nižšie ako zem jeho predošlého domova a stratil rovnováhu. Chvíľu sa tam krčil, až po chvíli, keď si bol istý, že ďalej padať nebude, otvoril oči. Keď zbadal pod svojimi nohami dlažobný kameň, aký videl z portrétu, rozšírili sa mu oči a neveriacky sa okolo seba poobzeral. Dumbledore a to dievča sa teraz týčili nad ním. Za ním bol portrét pustej krajiny, kde bol tak dlho uväznený.

Vlk nadšene zavyl a poskočil na mieste. Scyphoria, ktorá v izbe za portrétom bývala k nemu s veselým úsmevom pribehla a objala ho. Mohla si to dovoliť, kým bol v zvieracej forme, jej schopnosti neúčinkovali.

„Som rada, že sa to podarilo," zamumlala mu do ucha a pohladkala ho po kožuchu. Potom zas vstala a odstúpila od neho.

„Môžeš sa premeniť?" spýtal sa Dumbledore spokojne. Vlk po chvíli sústredenia pokrútil hlavou. Dumbledore ho zasiahol ďalším zaklínadlom. „Skús teraz."

Vlk vyrástol do podoby chudého tmavovlasého muža s bledomodrými očami. Nemal viac ako 25 rokov.

Hodnú chvíľu len stál na mieste a pozeral na svoje ruky a dole na seba. V očiach mal slzy. Po chvíli zdvihol pohľad na Meriku.

„Ako sa voláš?"

„Ako moje heslo," povedala prekvapene Merika. Zvláštna prvá veta. „Merika."

Slabo sa usmial a potom na prekvapenie oboch nej pokročil a objal ju. Dokázala len v šoku zalapať po dychu. Objímal ju aspoň päť sekúnd, kým jej zamrmlal: „Vďaka, Merika," a vzpriamil sa. Merika na neho s otvorenými ústami civela.

„Ty... už by si mal byť dávno na zemi... a povedal si moje meno..." habkala.

„Meno Merika mi stále behalo po rozume aj keď som bol v škole, a stále sa mi o ňom snívalo." uprene na ňu hľadel. „Som tvoj druh, Merika."

Pozrel na Dumbledora. „Ďakujem, pán riaditeľ. Zmenilo sa toho od roku 1934 veľa?"

„Čo-to," pousmial sa bielovlasý čarodejník. „Vitajte u nás. Na zmeny v sociálnej štruktúre vám môžem odporučiť knihy a po večeroch by ste mohli mať hodiny s našimi profesormi – pár zaklínadiel sa asi budete musieť doučiť. Máte aj voľný prístup do knižnice, prípadne si môžete objednať Denného proroka – noviny."

„Alebo ti ho dám ja, keď si ho pozriem." zapojila sa Merika, sledujúc bývalého vlka.

„Zájdem za domácimi škriatkami, aby vám pripravili miestnosti na bývanie a na ministerstvo oznámiť vašu prítomnosť. Mohol by som si požičať tie vaše knihy, slečna Houstonová?"

Merika prikývla, schmatla Siena za ruku a pristúpila k prázdnemu portrétu.

„Merika," povedala ostražito, ktovie, či to bude reagovať aj bez Siena vo vnútri.

Portrét sa odklopil a Merika vošla dnu, ťahajúc bývalého vlka so sebou. Pri pohovke ho pustila, vzala zo stolíka dve knihy a odniesla ich na chodbu riaditeľovi. V nasledujúcej chvíli už bola nazad v izbe.

Posadila sa na pohovku a kývla na Siena. „Posaď sa, chcem sa s tebou trochu porozprávať."

Sien si pomaly sadol. Nespúšťal z nej zrak.

„Takže," začala Merika hovoriť. „Ty si môj druh?"

Pomaly prikývol. Tak to vyzerá. Zatiaľ sa mi nič nestalo a neviem, ako inak by som to vedel aj predtým. Myslím tvoje meno."

„Kedy si ho prvýkrát zachytil? Nemohol si to vedieť vždy, či áno?"

Pokrútil hlavou. „Okolo dvanástich, keď som sa začal vážnejšie zaoberať dievčatami. V noci sa mi snívalo o nejakom dievčati, bola to len nejasná silueta, nespoznal by som ju, no v tom sne som vedel, že nech je to ktokoľvek, volá sa Merika. Odvtedy sa mi to snívalo každú noc, dokonca aj keď som si dal elixír na spánok bez snov. Nebol to nepríjemný sen, takže mi vlastne ani nevadilo, že sa vracia. Keď som si potom raz zháňal materiály o animágoch (keď som sa chcel jedným stať), náhodou som narazil na malý článok o Scyphoriách. Bolo tam presne napísané, ako sa rozozná jej druh a čím sa odlišujú od normálnych čarodejníkov. Vieš, druh sa o iné čarodejnice či ženy všeobecne nezaujíma, keď sa mu už objavilo Scyphoriino meno. Stále také dievča hľadá a na ostatné kašle. To nie je pre čarodejníkov normálne, chápeš. Hlavne nie pre tých, ktorí sú práve v puberte a v škole majú okolo seba stovky dievčat. Takže vlastne nebolo pochýb, odvtedy som vedel, že som druh Scyphorie menom Merika. Len bola škoda, že jediná Scyphoria široko-ďaleko bola stará čarodejnica, ktorá už so svojím druhom žila. Ešte horšie bolo, že som o Scyphoriách veľa nevedel – v mojom čase to ešte nebolo dobre preskúmané a generáciu predo mnou boli Scyphorie dokonca postavené mimo zákon. Ľudia sa ich báli a tak ich trestali, aby medzi nimi nemohli byť. Brali im prútiky a vysali z nich mágiu. Scyphorie môžu byť len čarodejnice, vieš, a mysleli si, že ak im mágiu vezmú, stratia svoje schopnosti. Ženy však obyčajne potom umreli. Žiadna sa vtedy dobrovoľne neprihlásila a rodina ich často kryla. Tá v mojej dobe bola vôbec prvá, ktorá so svojou schopnosťou vyšla na bubon."

„To je hrozné." zamrmlala si Merika. „Akoby mohli za to, čím sa narodili. Očividne aj u nás bol ekvivalent muklovského honu na čarodejnice."

„Presne," prikývol Sien.

„Čudujem sa, že neprenasledovali aj metamorfmágov. To je tiež niečo _iné_."

„Prenasledovali," pousmial sa Sien. Merika na neho začudovane pozrela.

„Kedy? Nič som nenašla."

„Netrvalo to dlho. Akonáhle ich postavili mimo zákon, žiadneho nemohli nájsť." uškrnul sa. Merika sa rozosmiala.

Rozprávali sa ešte niekoľko hodín, na všetky možné témy. Očividne bol Sien naozaj jej druhom, vynikajúco si rozumeli a ani raz medzi nimi nenastalo nepríjemné ticho. Zdalo sa, že aj keby hneď nevošli spolu do vzťahu, budú sa stále dobre dopĺňať.

A/N No, toto je koniec. Možno ešte urobím neskôr čosi ako epilóg, uvidíme. V každom prípade je ale toto uzavreté.


End file.
